The Black Knights: Ballad of Rogues and Villains
by Darke The Black King
Summary: For 16 years the Darke Knights, a benevolent organization controlled by the now deceased vigilante Zekk Techno, has spiraled through space and time. Their enemies have regained power, and new enemies also threaten to destroy the worlds... Rated M at times.
1. Irregularity

"Now, everyone please have the sense to remember that most of these characters WERE NOT created by the writer of this story, with the exception of myself and a few others. I know it may be hard to wrap your foolish _human mind_ around that fact, but-." -Annul Amity

"ANNUL!" -Me

"Oh, here the writer comes at me with a little plastic pencil. Oh, I'm _so scared!_ Anyways. Enjoy, Ghuhuhuhuhuhu-" -Annul Amity

"Hold on, I want to Explain what this is about!" -Me

"Ah, right, because 200 characters certainly isn't enough to write a summary." -Annul Amity

"...Now, I have a whole fan-fic series plotted out and this is right in the middle, so i figured i should explain that i am a very erratic writer and tend to work on multiple stories at once. I wanted to get this one started, so i did. The Darke Knights, Set up by Zekk Techno-the Vigilante Darke- were an organization that traveled to different realities seeking the destruction of Evil. Lelouch Vi Brittania was their Military Commander and took control after their leader, Zekk Techno, died and his successor, Annul Amity, vanished with his family and a few members of the Black Knights. Annul and his group now call themselves 'Rogues'. (Thus the 'Rogues and Villains)" -Me

"As if they couldn't guess that themselves. Well, they are human, after all." -Annul

"...Shut up." -Me

"Calm Down." -Annul

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN YOU FRICKING PRICK! I-" -Me

"Jeez, don't get excited." -Annul

Ranting in the background -Me

"Now you should know, this is a Code Geass, Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog, Resident Evil, ALIEN, Predator, Birdy the Mighty, Naruto, Godzilla, Spice and Wolf, Fallen Vampire, Streams of Babel, Ashes, Pokemon, Nightmare Before Christmas, Left 4 Dead, Claymore, Star Wars, Venus Versus Virus, and whatever else The Writer might add (He will probably warn first) Fanfiction. Now, without any further distractions, I give you..." -Annul Amity

* * *

The Black Knights-Ballad of Rogues and Villains

_Scene 1: Irregularity_

* * *

_"I am here so that you might build a foundation of faith…"_

* * *

_"We MUST put an end to this, even if it means breaking out own rules…!"_

* * *

_"I'll not allow you to harm my friends…"_

* * *

_"Your soul is MINE!"_

* * *

How much time had passed since Zekk Techno, the Infamous vigilante 'Darke', The 'Black Emperor' and leader of the Darke Knights had died? Since they had fallen apart and reorganized into the 'Black Knights' with ZERO as their leader? Since the Black Emperor's successor, Annul Amity, had disappeared with his wife and daughter alongside a few other core members of the Darke Knights? Was this even the Legitimate Organization any more?

ZERO sat alone in his 'Throne Room' (more like an office, but he wasn't concerned) He held his head in his hands. It had taken Ellen Ripley a month to patch up a system designed to work off of their leaders Psychic Powers, and during that time they had been abandoned by that leader's Successor and left to spiral through space and time, now reemerging what was, to most other worlds, 16 years later, though some had slugged through only a few months, and others had sped forward several hundred years.

Zero frowned under his black metal mask, the shiny glasslike surface that lay directly over his eyes glinting in the dim light of the single candle he had lit. He needed a plan of attack. The enemies of the Black Knights had been allowed to spread unchecked for 16 years, and even though the traitorous villain Albert Wesker had been defeated and his power sealed into various members of the Darke Knights, surely some unscrupulous characters had moved up to fill the fool's place as society's 'crazed man who thinks he's a god.'

As he sat, the Technologies Department was scanning the surrounding worlds for signs of struggle, or strife, though they had emerged from the space-time rip further than they had ever traveled before.

ZERO, or 'Lelouch Vi Brittania', sat hunched over with his hands folded tightly, shaking. He was a man who could perform what many took as miracles, and with a glance he could take absolute control of a person's mind, but only he and his wife knew of his mental instability. Such is the cost of time in war, and his whole life had been full of war. He let out a dark chuckle, which echoed mechanically due to the microphone built into his mask, projecting his voice as memories of his deceased friend.

* * *

_Lelouch stood in the doorway between Zekk Techno and Lelouch's half-sister revived, Euphemia. "You're here to do it, aren't you!?" He hissed, "You're here to kill her!"_

_"You're wrong." Zekk replied. "You're sister can live, she doesn't have to die. She WILL go to heaven. That, I'll promise you."_

* * *

_"I'm a DEMON!" Lelouch snapped, backing away from Zekk._

_"You're human." Zekk replied. "Why did you think you were chosen? Not just by me and the Darke Knights, but by Kallen, Suzaku, Rivalz, Milly, Shirley, Jeremiah, even you're wife C.C.. You're a good man, even if you don't know it."_

* * *

_"ZERO…Tell them what to do…"_

* * *

"Lelouch…" Back in the real world, Lelouch felt a warm hand touch his shoulder, the ethereal voice filled his ears like a melody. He was about to turn, but a long and slender arm reached around him, pulling off his mask. The mask fell to the ground with a loud clang and his wife C.C. dragged him back into a comforting embrace. "Are you alright?"

"Yes…" Lelouch replied, forcing himself to stop shaking. "Just…reminiscing…"

C.C. gave a mischievous grin as she repositioned herself so that she was in front of Lelouch, giving him a light kiss on the forehead, she asked, "Shall I help you forget…?"

Suddenly, a holographic screen appeared behind her, surprising them. They froze, caught in a compromising position and unsure of what to do.

"LOOK HERE ZERO!" A queer man with a large grin called, his eyes closed behind his wire frame glasses. He laughed in an awkward voice. "We've found-."

He opened his eyes.

"Oh, hmhmm, did I _interrupt_ something…?" The grin turned sly, devious, as he raised an eyebrow. "An, _ahem,_ one _on_ one meeting?"

"Lloyd, that's _rude!_" A woman's voice called, and something hit Lloyd _hard_ on the back of the head. "I'm sorry, I'm _sorry_ alright!?" He called out, eyes flashing with fear.

"But of course he's _not_ sorry." A high pitched woman's voice laughed.

"R-Rakshata!?" Lloyd whined.

"_SPEAK_ Asplund!" Lelouch growled, trying to refocus the man.

Lelouch refocused his glasses as C.C. slowly backed away from Lelouch, rolling her eyes mischievously and sighing, "Always all work and no play…"

"Well your majesty, uh, your highness, uh sir, uh…Cecile, what was that thingy I was supposed to call him by again?"

Lelouch dropped his face into his palm. The man was a _GENIUS_ when it came to technology, but when he was interacting with human beings he was _completely clueless!_

"It's ZERO, we call him ZERO…" Cecile Croomy, a researcher with tinted bluish hair sighed.

"ZERO, we detected a…well, a _major_ irregularity…" Lloyd said, giving a grin that was inappropriate for the situation.

Lelouch's eyes narrowed. That _didn't_ sound good. "What _kind_ of irregularity?"

"Well, It's a conundrum really, completely unprecedented-."

"Lloyd…" Lelouch growled, trying to steer the man back to the subject at hand.

A petite, pretty girl with a bookish air to her appeared in the camera next to Lloyd, her dark green hair braided behind her head. It was Nina Einstein, the creator of the devastating F.L.E.I.J.A. Warheads. A friend of Lelouch's from school.

"It's Wesker." Nina said, "A D.N.A. reading that matches him almost perfectly, to the point that we can conclude it's a family member, related by blood."

Lelouch's eyes narrowed. "What is it most likely? T-Virus?"

"There is no trace of the Virus in her D.N.A., but she's probably being monitored by Umbrella." Nina Replied.

"_She…?_" Lelouch looked up.

Lloyd laughed. "Ah, yes. We've already taken the liberty of the background check. Most likely this girl is…an _offspring._"

Lelouch stared at the screen for a moment, then sat, saying calmly, "Send me the information on this girl, and take us there."


	2. Daughter of a 'God'

_Scene 2: Daughter of a 'God' _

* * *

A blond girl strode down the street, walking away from the school.

"Hey, Whisker. How's it going?" A snyde voice remarked. The girls eyes narrowed. She _hated_ her school. _Hated_ her peers. Out of a world of people, she had not a single friend.

"Shut up." She hissed, continuing to walk.

The students followed. Was there no end to their_ stupidity?_

"Living all alone with 'Butcher Bertha'? It must be a terrific experience for you! You can learn all her killing tips!"

"_SILENCE!_" The girl snapped, turning to the person who had spoken and punching him hard.

The man screamed in pain and the other students pulled him back protectively. "What the hell is your problem!?" One of them spat.

"_You! You_ are my problem you _ignorant swines!_" The blond spat, marching off. She swore, if they gave her just one more reason she might lose all sense and attack…

* * *

The blond sighed, crashing down on the couch in her living room and rubbing her forehead.

Her foster mother was silent, as usual. When they spoke, it was always about the Corporation, or her training…Unfortunately, the corporation had a strong hold on their home, probably why the students held her in such contempt and the teachers almost seemed to worship her..._gutless fools_.

"School's such a _bore_ Bertha." She sighed finally, more to herself than to Bertha. "I really don't understand why you force me to go. It's far too easy."

It _was_ too easy. With almost no effort on her part she had a four point G.P.A. and was known among her spineless teachers as some kind of teenage prodigy.

The kids though…they treated her like some kind of _freak,_ and she was _through with it!_

"I just feel so _bored_ all the time." The Blond sighed. "Like I'm not getting the credit I deserve…like I should be _more…_"

Bertha turned, her white-blond hair shimmering in the light. Hawk-like eyes peered at her as the woman hissed, "You know Adelia, you can always use _it._"

Adelia fingered the straps on her school bag. Hidden inside was a capped syringe marked 'W-Serum' (Wesker Serum) that would give her unstoppable power, or so Bertha said.

Adelia however, did not trust Bertha, nor did she like her. In fact, she _despised_ the woman more so than even her fellow peers. Thus, she simply grinned and said, "I'm not taking it unless I'm on a deathbed."

Suddenly the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Adelia sighed, knowing that Bertha would never answer it and wanting to get away from the woman. She stood up slowly and walked toward the door.

When the door was opened, a handsome black haired young man with a princely air stood there with a woman about the same age, which was just a few years older than herself. The woman had long, elegant, lime green hair that reached the small of her back.

"Hello." The man greeted her. "My name is Lelouch Lamperouge and this is my co-worker, Cynthia Califor."

Ms 'Califor' raised her eyebrow slightly at her name, making Adelia wonder if it wasn't completely made up.

"We're here to represent Techno Incorporated with a national survey for teens. Could you, perhaps, spare a moment?"

Adelia looked behind her. Bertha shook her head no, so of course Adelia got a large smile and turned back, saying, "Sure, come in."

She moved aside and held the door open for them. As they walked in, they seemed to be eyeballing the place, as if they were sure that something could come out and attack them at any moment-though they didn't make it obvious. She could just...tell.

She led them into her room, knowing that Bertha didn't like visitors, and pulled some collapsible chairs in after her for them to sit in. As she let herself fall onto her bed, she asked, "So, what is it you want? What's this survey about?"

"Do you mind if we record it?" Lelouch asked, pulling a recorder out of his inner jacket pocket.

"Go ahead." Adelia replied.

Lelouch nodded, and after pressing the record button he asked, "First of all, what is your name."

"My name is Wesker, Adelia Wesker." She replied.

The two looked surprised for a moment, then continued on. "Have you ever wanted more than you could have?"

"In what way?" Adelia asked.

"Say you were given a great power." Cynthia said. "What would you do with it?"

"Well, take over the world of course!" Adelia chuckled jokingly.

To her surprise, they seemed to take her seriously. The both got fairly stony, stern gazes. She sighed, "Lighten up, it was just a joke...I guess..."

"You guess?" Lelouch asked.

Adelia closed her eyes, momentarily forgetting that she was sharing her opinion with others as she said quietly, "Well...I've noticed how incredibly rotten this world can be. If I had power, I would do everything I could to-" She paused, remembering the others. "...I'm sorry, I'm coming off a bit strong, aren't I?"

"Would you even commit Genocide?" Lelouch asked bluntly, gazing at her coldly...almost accusingly.

"I-I'm sorry?" Adelia asked, startled by the straight-forwardness of the question, the anger in his piercing gaze.

"Would you commit murder to achieve your goals?" Cynthia inserted, her stern amber gaze turning to Lelouch, as if warning him to back off.

Adelia was beginning to get a bit creeped out. It seemed as if they...expected her to be insane. "I...I don't...how could anyone really..." She tried to reply, finding herself unable to answer, she started, "Look, I don't think-."

"That these questions are necessary?" Lelouch asked. "They _are._ Let me ask...have you, per chance, been given a syringe labeled the Wesker Serum?"

Adelia's eyes widened. They knew about the W-Serum? Were they from Umbrella?

Lelouch must've read the look on her face, as he asked, "I see. Have you taken it?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Adelia growled. "I think it's time for you to leave."

"I am, my real name is, Lelouch Vi Brittania and I am the Leader of the Black Knights." Lelouch said. "We are here to ask you to join us. We are those who would seek peace in the world. Would you like proof of what I say?"

"...Proof?" Adelia asked. Proof of what? That they were good people? That they wanted peace? That these '_Black Knights'_ even existed?

"Yes..." Lelouch said. "If I show you the impossible, perhaps I well earn your trust. This is a contract, from our organization to you-."

"Just put your hands up and get back to the wall." Bertha stood in the doorway, holding a pistol to the three. "We can end this 'contract' fairly quickly."

Lelouch grinned, "But the contract wasn't _meant_ for_ you._"

"You're from the Darke Knights." Bertha growled.

Darke Knights? Adelia kept glancing back and forth between the two parties. Was it an enemy corporation?

"We have been re-christened the Black Knights, as _Wesker_ caused the death of our leader." Cynthia said calmly.

"M-me?" Adelia stammered. She hadn't killed anyone.

"No, your _father._" Lelouch said. This created a spark of interest in Adelia. She had never known her father, though she knew that he was of some importance to the Umbrella Corporation. "We came hoping to recruit you, so you wouldn't end up like him."

"End up _how?_" Adelia growled.

"A _self deluding fool._" Lelouch growled.

"Come with me, Adelia." Bertha hissed.

"No, I don't want to go with _either_ of you!" Adelia growled, her eyes narrowing at the command. "I want my _own_ life!"

"_That_ can be arranged." A mischievous voice chuckled.

Lelouch and his companies eyes widened as they turned to see a cat sitting behind Adelia on the bed, with a red right eye an a green left one. Adelia had found the cat a week ago and taken it in, thinking it was a stray. She had no idea that it could talk!

"I can send you to a world which neither group has control, one that neither knows of. I can take you away for you to discover _who you are..._though I'm sure_ I_ already know..." The cat chuckled

"Annul!?" Lelouch gasped. "Where've you been? Where's Lucia and Karin!?"

The cat raised a brow and sneered, "Why, whatever are you talking about? Who's Annul?"

He turned to Adelia and said, "Follow me if you'll accept my proposal..."

A black portal of swirling energy appeared and as the cat walked through it, laughing "I'm no one important, just a Damn Cat, Ghuhuhuhuhuhuhu..."

After glancing at the others for a moment, Adelia heard her foster mother hiss, "_Get OVER here!_"

She closed her fist and strode through the portal quickly, followed by a barely visible ripple.

Lelouch's eyes widened as Bertha grinned and the portal closed. Something had followed them through.

He turned to the Umbrella operative and growled, "We'll take our leave."

"Please do." Bertha sneered. "We don't need to fight. Our little flower is just starting to bloom...and when she does, you'll all die."


	3. Dr Horrible's Sing Along What?

_Scene 3: Dr. Horrible's Sing Along...What?_

* * *

As Adelia stepped out of the portal she looked around. The area was a cityscape, very much like where she lived...but something seemed a little...off.

"Where are we?" She asked the cat.

"_Well..._" The cat chuckled. "Honestly, I've never been here before. Let's just have a look around, Shall we?"

He walked down the crowded street with his tail waving in the air.

"Alright then...damn cat doesn't know where he brought me, _great..._" Adelia groaned.

The cat led them straight into a laundromat, and she looked around.

"Why the hell are we _here?_" She asked.

"You're gonna need some clothes." The cat chuckled. "Unless you want to walk around _all nat-u-ral._ Otherwise you've just got whats on your back."

"Don't you have any money?" She asked, irritated.

"What are you,_ Blond?_" The cat asked, looking up at her, then chuckling. "Guh, scratch that. I'm a cat. What the hell do_ I_ need money for."

"A good ball of yarn." Adelia sneered.

The cat glared at her. She had obviously hit a sore spot. "Never, I mean _never_ speak of yarn _again!_" He snapped.

"I take it that's a problem for you?" Adelia chuckled.

"I-I have _urges, OK!_" The cat spat. "_Hey, STOP LAUGHING!_"

Some of the people in the laundromat turned and stared at her. "Eheheh...I'm an aspiring ventriloquist!" She chuckled nervously.

This seemed to quell their curiosity and they turned away. Adelia sighed deeply. There as an older lady in the building, a few others. How come they were all women? What, was this world sexist or-. Nope, there was a guy. He was in his early twenties, with blondish hair and kept glancing to the side at a pretty red haired girl who was about the same age.

Adelia sighed. "This is a no go Cat, there's no one my age here. No one I can...borrow clothes from. We're gonna have to find a store or something..."

"Hmm, not a _bad_ setback." The cat sighed. "Still, we'll need a place to stay. Why don't you try the redhead. She seems like a _sucker_, keheheh."

"At least she doesn't chase_ yarn._" Adelia sneered, starting toward the woman.

"H-hey! Get back here! You can't leave like that! _I'm _ supposed to have the last laugh!" The Cat spat, padding after her.

"By the way, what the hell should I say?" She asked the Cat.

"The Truth." The Cat chuckled. "You're foster mother was pushing you to take drugs, so you ran away from home, guhuhuh..."

Drugs, the Wesker Serum. Clever.

"H-hello miss?" Adelia said quietly, stepping up to the woman.

"Oh, hi." The woman said.

"My name is Adelia...I _really_ need a place to stay." Adelia said quietly. "My guardian was pushing me to take some drug, so I ran away...and I don't know where to go..."

"Oh no..." The girl said, looking pained. "Ah...the Caring Hands homeless shelter is full...I suppose you could stay at my place..."

"Oh, _thank you!_" Adelia called. She then glanced back and gestured to the Cat. "You, uh, don't mind _Cats_, do you?"

* * *

Adelia sat at the woman's table, sighing. The woman was nice, though her house was small and Adelia would have to sleep on a couch. The Woman's name turned out to be 'Penny'.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" Penny asked.

"I...I would prefer not to." Adelia replied. "It's just..." She glanced at the Cat. Should she tell her? Shouldn't she?

"Ghuhuhuhuhuhuhuh..." The cat chuckled, causing Adelia to roll her eyes and Penny to eye the cat strangely.

"Um...is it okay...?" She asked.

"Yeah, he does that a lot..." Adelia sighed.

"Um...okay, well, I was going to look for some signatures tomorrow." Penny said.

"Signatures?" Adelia asked.

"Yeah." Penny said. "I volunteer for the Caring Hands Homeless shelter. The shelter is full, but there's this perfectly good building that the city is tearing down in order to make a parking lot. I though that maybe, if we got enough signatures, we could get them to donate the building to our cause and get you into your own room!"

"Yeah. But I can stay here until then, right?" Adelia asked.

"Of course." Penny replied, smiling warmly.

"Thanks..." Adelia whispered. "Do you want some help? Gathering signatures, I mean."

"That would be great." Penny gave a deep sigh. "Honestly, I went today and couldn't get _anyone_ to sign..."

"It'll be fine. Tomorrow will always be a better day..." Adelia said.

"Yeah...yeah, you're right." Penny said, smiling. "I'm gonna go get a good nights sleep then."

"Do you have a computer I can borrow?" Adelia asked quickly.

"Uh...sure." Penny said, leading Adelia to a large, and old, desktop computer that probably didn't work well.

As Penny left to go to her room, Adelia turned the computer on and started up the internet. She wanted to learn more about the world she was in-

"Hey, click that one." The Cat's tail pointed to an internet link near the middle of the page, 'Doctor Horrible's Sing Along Blog'

"_That_ one?" Adelia asked. "Why? It looks like random garbage."

"Did you know that daisy's are very pretty, but they_ smell like crap?_" The Cat chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Adelia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Call it a hunch. Just _click the damn button_, blondie." The Cat chuckled.

Adelia sighed and clicked on the link. A video quickly loaded showing a blond man wearing a lab coat that buttoned over the shoulder and greyish pants with a pair of lab goggles on his head. She was sure that she recognized him from somewhere, but...

The man began, almost immediately, to give a very cheesy evil laugh.

"Ah-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" He paused for a moment, then continued in a sing-songy tone, "ah haAauhhaAahh...So that's, you know, coming along."

"Who _is_ this weirdo?" Adelia wondered aloud.

"I'm working with a vocal coach." Dr. Horrible said, nodding. "Strengthening the-" He began to tap his chest with his fist as he said "HAau." Then nodded again, sighing with exasperation.

"A lot of guys ignore the _laugh._" He complained. "And that's about _standards_, I mean, if you're gonna get into the _Evil league of Evil_ you have to have a _memorable laugh!_ What, do you think Bad Horse didn't work on his Whinny? His...terrible, death whinny?"

"Evil league of Evil?" Adelia questioned.

"Hmm. Bad Horse?" The Cat growled. "I _hate _horses..."

Dr. Horrible shook his head slowly and said, "No response BTW from the League yet," He nodded, looking a bit unsure of himself. "But my application is _strong _this year. A letter of condemnation from the _Deputy Mayor_! That's gotta have _some_ weight, so...fingers crossed."

He crossed his fingers in front of the camera, wearing large, white gloves.

"Hmm, I wonder..." The Cat chuckled.

"Wonder what?" Adelia asked, but the cat said nothing and continued to watch the video.

"E-MAILS!" Dr. Horrible said loudly, drawing her attention back to the screen. He leaned over and picked up a stack of print outs to his left, glancing at them.

"2-SLY-4-U writes, 'Hey Genius-.'..." Dr. Horrible turned to the camera with an irritated look on his face and said, "Wow, _sarcasm! That's Original!_"

He seemed to lose focus for a moment, then turned back to the E-mails. "Where are the gold bars you were supposed to pull out of that bank vault with your trans-matter ray? Obviously It failed, or it would be in the papers-.' Well no." Horrible said. "They're not gonna say anything in the press, _but_, behold!"

He reached down next to him and pulled out a plastic baggie full of some disgusting looking light brownish liquid. "TRANSPORTED, FROM _THERE_, TO _HERE!_"

"What the hell is that supposed to be!?" Adelia chuckled. "Looks like mud!"

He looked the liquid over, pointing at it, then looking back at the camera. He then began to prod the bag softly as he said quietly, "The uh...molecules tend to..._shift..._during the trans-matter, uh, _event._"

He looked extremely nervous, and embarrassed.

"But...they were transported, _in bar form,_ and they clearly were-and by the way it's not about _making_ money!" He growled the last part. "It's about _TAKING_ money, destroying the status quo, because the status...is _not_ quo! The world is a _mess,_ and I just...need to _rule_ it...I'm gonna..."

He slowly turned to the baggie and stared at it, before groaning, "Smells like...c_umin..._" as he set it down.

"So..." He continued. "Transmatter is 75%, _and_ more importantly the _freeze-ray _is almost up!" He said, nodding continuously. "This is the one. Stops time. Freeze-ray, tell your friends."

He slowly turned back to the E-mails, leafing through them. "We have..._oh!_ Here's one from our good friend _Johnny Snow._" He growled, deadpanning. He obviously didn't like Johnny.

"Dr. Horrible." He read. "I see you are once again afraid to do battle with your _nemesis..._" Dr. Horrible began to shake his head in irritation. "I waited at Duly Park for fourty-five minutes- Okay. _Dude._" Dr. Horrible sighed. "You're _not, _ my nemesis. My nemesis...is _Captain Hammer. CAPTAIN HAMMER CORPORATE TOOL!_ ...he dislocated my shoulder..._again._ Last week...Look, i'm just trying to change the world, okay!?" Dr. Horrible yelled, fiddling with his goggles. "I don't have time for a grudge match with every _poser in a parka!_ ...besides, there's kids in that park, so..."

Dr. Horrible turned back to the E-mails. "Here's one, from _Dead not Sleeping..._" He shrugged. "Long time watcher, first time writing...blahblahblahblahh...You always say in your blog that you will show _her_ the way, show _her_ you are a true villain...who is _her,_ and...does she even know that you're..."

Dr. Horrible paused and stared at the screen with a glazed look, as if he was in his own little world.

Suddenly, he caused the two to deadpan as he began to sing. "I guess we know why it's a '_sing along blog_'..." The Cat groaned. "Dear God, three things I hate! Horses, music...and _ponies!_"

Adelia raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as she took note of the tune. She had seen a small piano in the other room that she could try playing it on.

-Cue 'My Freeze-Ray' from Dr. Horrible's sing along blog-

"Laundry day, see you there. Under things, tumbling."

"Underthings? He obviously knows what they're called, creeper." Adelia sighed, rubbing her forhead.

"Wanna say, love your hair. Here I go, mumbling. With my freeze-ray I will _stop, _the world. With my Freeze-Ray I will find the time, to find the words, to. Tell you how, how you make. Make me feel, what's the phrase? Like a fool, kinda sick. Special needs, anyways. With my Freeze-Ray I will stop, the pain. It's not a Death-Ray or an Ice Beam, that's all Johnny Snow! I just think you need time to know that, I'm the guy to make it real. The feelings you don't dare to feel! I'll bend the world to our will, and we'll make time stand, _StiiiiIIIL!_"

Dr. 'Horrible' danced in his chair in the camera for about 10 seconds, increasingly irritating the two viewers before continuing, "That's the plan, rule the world. You and me, any day." Dr. Horrible winked and nodded with an awkward grin, causing Adelia and the Cat to sigh with irritation.

Suddenly, the screen went black as the Cat smashed his nose into the off button. "You're right. It's Crap." He chuckled, walking out of the room.


	4. The Great Wonderflonium Heist

_Scene 4: The Great Wonderflonium Heist_

* * *

"With my freeze-ray, I will _stop_-!" Suddenly the door opened and Dr. Horrible turned.

"Hey Doc." A man who seemed to be covered with an unusual amount of moisture - even though It wasn't raining - walked in the door.

"_Moist!_" Dr. Horrible said, smiling as he turned off the computer. "My Evil...moisture buddy. What's going on?"

"Life of crime." Moist said, handing a pile of mail to Horrible. "I got your mail."

Dr. Horrible looked a bit grossed out as he took the soaking mail from the other man, but smiled politely and asked, "Hey, didn't you uh...didn't you go on a date last night? Conflict Diamond told me you were doubling with Bait n' Switch."

"Yeah..." Moist sighed, shaking his head.

"_Yeah?_" Dr. Horrible repeated.

"I, uh, kinda thought I was supposed to end up with Bait...but..." Moist sighed, giving a sad grin.

"I hear ya..." Doctor Horrible said. "I saw Penny today."

"Did you talk to her?" Moist asked.

"_So _close!" Dr. Horrible groaned, walking to the fridge and pulling out a grape. He lifted it up to a large black bat with red eyes that hung from a coat rack. The bat squeaked and took the fruit. He had found the bat in the room a week ago, but couldn't get it to leave, so he took it in as a pet. "Just a few weeks away from a real..._audible_ connection."

Moist looked frustrated with his friend's hesitation as Dr. Horrible continued while leafing through his mail, "I'm gonna ask..."

He looked up for a moment. "Oh my _God!" _He gasped.

"Is it from the league?" Moist asked, standing up with a smile.

"It's from _him! _That's _his seal, _isn't it?" Dr. Horrible held up a letter stamped with a silver horse shoe seal.

"T-the _leader, _the- oh my _God!_" Moist gasped.

"I got a letter from _the Bad Horse!_" Dr. Horrible said, his face full of admiration.

"That's so hardcore!" Moist said. "The Bad Horse is _legend, _ he rules the league with an _iron hoof!_ Are you sure you want to open that?"

His words were wasted as Dr. Horrible was already ripping the letter open.

Three mustached cowboys appeared, out of nowhere, confusing the two as they sang the contents of the letter.

-Start 'Bad Horse Chorus' from Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog-

"Bad Horse, Bad Horse, Bad Horse, Bad Horse! He rides across the nation, the Thoroughbred of Sin. He got the application that you just sent in! It needs evaluation, so let the games begin. A heinous crime, a show of force, a murder would be nice of course! Bad Horse, Bad Horse, Bad Horse, He's Bad! The Evil League of Evil, is watching so beware. The grade that you receive will be your last, we swear! So make the battles gleeful, or he'll make you his Maaaaaaarrrrrre." They paused for the message to sink in and Dr. Horrible got a look of mixed confusion and disgust on his face before they continued. "Get saddled up, there's no recourse,"

"It's Hi-Ho Silver!" Called one of the cowboys, before they all continued, "Signed Bad Horse."

The Cowboys disappeared and Dr. Horrible slowly folded the letter back up.

Moist shrugged, "It's not a no."

"Are you kidding?" Dr. Horrible said with anticipation. "This is _great!_ I'm about to pull a _major heist!"_

He walked around and pointed to the freeze-ray in the corner as Moist watched him. The bat also stared, it's eyes full of an eerie intelligence. "You know the Wonderflonium that I need for the freeze-ray? It's being transported tomorrow!"

"Armored car?" Moist sighed.

"Currier Van, Candy from a_ baby!_" Dr. Horrible almost laughed, giving a quick sneer.

Moist grinned. "Do you need anything dampened, or uh, made soggy? Um..."

Dr. Horrible shook his head. "Thanks, but..." He said. "The league is watching...I gotta go this _alone._"

At that, the large bat flew up, it's wings shuffling as it landed on his shoulder and curled its wings around itself. Dr. Horrible looked into it's eyes and got a feeling of intelligence radiating from the creature. It seemed to have years of experience...he'd call it Elda.

"Care to join me Elda?" He grinned. To his amusement, the Bat seemed to grin back...

* * *

As Dr. Horrible went to the laundromat the next morning, he was slightly distracted making mental preparations for his heist later. He didn't have to worry. He'd have the Wonderflonium and be gone before Captain Hammer could arrive, he was_ sure_ of it. Then he began to think of the song he had sung the night before on his blog. As Penny walked past him to another machine he began to hum the song.

Then he saw Penny and, forgetting she was real, he said, "Love your hair."

She turned. "What?"

"Nah I jus-uh I uh love the...air, hah..." Dr. Horrible mumbled, realizing his mistake. Penny smiled and went back to her laundry.

* * *

Penny stood on the side of the street with Adelia. Penny was holding a stack of petition slips, trying to hand them out to the uninterested pedestrians who rudely pushed their way past.

They turned to the small piano they had wheeled out to the spot. Penny had heard Adelia playing that morning and the two had thought that they might attract some attention if they wrote a song.

-Start 'Caring Hand' from Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog'-

So Adelia played a soft, and sad tune on the piano as Penny sang. "Will you lend a Caring Hand, to shelter those who need it?" A man in a blue cap pushed his way past her and she worriedly turned to the next closest person.

"Only have to sign your name, don't even have to read it..." That person walked past, completely ignoring her, and Adelia began to get irritated. The Damn Cat just sat on top of the piano, chuckling. He leaned down and whispered, "The people of this world don't seem very giving, do they? Hmm...maybe Penny's a ghost? Maybe they just don't _hear_ her, eh?" He paused, and his grin widened as Adelia hissed, "Hush, there's no such thing as _ghosts._"

"Would you help-." A woman rudely shouldered her way past Penny, who continued, "No? How 'bout you?" Turning quickly to the next person, who passed her as well.

"You wanna _bet?_" Annul chuckled to Adelia.

"Why?" She sneered.

"You're _staring_ at one!" Annul laughed, leaping off the piano and racing off into the crowd.

Adelia stopped playing in surprise and stared at his retreating figure as Penny gave her a sad smile and motioned that they should try a new location...

* * *

Annul raced up a wall and creeped to a small back-road, spotting the blond man from the laundromat earlier, in his casual clothes.

"Dr. Horrible..." Annul chuckled, laughing as he saw the bat on his shoulder. The bat looked up and blinked.

"Aunt Esmerelda? So she _did _become like me..." Annul sighed. "Trapped in an animal's body...at least she loves bats..."

He saw the man stand up slowly from behind a garbage can and creep out into a road.

* * *

Dr. Horrible kneeled down and looked through a large pair of binoculars at the Currier Van. The driver parked the van near the Lalonde Inn and walked away to get the package.

Horrible sneered, reaching down into his bag and pulling out a small metal object that looked a bit like a thermos with a small red light on it. He licked his lips in concentration then tossed it. The object flew halfway to the truck, then dipped before the targeting magnet kicked in and it rose again, attaching itself to the roof of the car.

Horrible gave a quick sneer and reached back into the bag, pulling out a remote control that was shaped to look like a cell phone. As he activated it, the red light on the thermos shaped thing began to blink.

He pressed a button to activate the gas and grinned as the car turned on.

Suddenly he heard a piano just behind him and turned as a sweet voice sang, "Will you lend a Caring Ha-."

"AAAH! AAH...AH! Hah...!" A nervous attempt to say hi. It was Penny! She was standing with the young blond girl who had approached her the wednesday before, at the laundromat. "_What?_" Horrible asked.

"Um I, I-I was wondering if I could just..." Penny stammered, not wanting to mess this up. She hadn't even had anyone pay attention to her yet, until now.

As Horrible smiled, she grinned, realizing that she recognized him. "Hey, I know you!" She laughed.

"Hello..." The Dr. said, nervously, tilting his phone so she couldn't see what was on the screen.

Adelia's eyes widened. This was the guy from the blog! Dr. Horrible, _that's_ why she had recognized him.

"You know me, cool!" Dr. Horrible said excitedly, then decided to play it cool and said slowly, "Yeah, you do..._do_ you?"

"From the laundromat." Penny said, nodding.

"Wednesdays and Saturdays except twice last month, you skipped the weekend." He said quickly, then realizing that sounded weird, he added, "Or, if...that _was_ you, I mean it could've been...someone else, I mean I've _seen_ you...Billy, is my name."

"I'm Penny, and this is Adelia." Penny said, reaching out for a handshake. Suddenly overcome by his nerves, Horrible quickly pretended to be texting.

"_Stalker..._" Adelia sighed under her breath. Though Horrible heard it, Penny didn't. She pulled her hand back and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Texting..." Horrible sighed. "It's very important, or...I would stop, what are you doing?"

Penny eyed the bat perched on his shoulder, looking confused. When Horrible realized what she was looking at, he said, "It's, uh, my pet bat. You know, cats and dogs are, uh, a bit _boring_, so..."

Stupid! Why'd he bring the Bat!? Penny seemed to accept this though, and smiled, answering his question. "Actually, I'm out here volunteering for the Caring Hands homeless shelter. Can you spare a minute?"

Dr. Horrible slowly peered backwards at the van with a pained look on his face, trying to guess how long it would take for the man to come back. "Um..." He fought with his heart, trying to say no...but gave in. "Okay, go."

"Ok!" Penny spoke quickly, noticing that 'Billy' seemed strapped for time. "Um, we're hoping to open a new location soon, expand out efforts. There's this great building nearby that the city is just gonna demolish and turn into a _parking lot!_"

Nervous and knowing he didn't have much time, Horrible looked anywhere but into Penny's eyes as she continued. "But, if we get enough signatures-."

Horrible turned to her and groaned, "_Signatures?_"

"...yeah." Penny replied, suddenly afraid that he wasn't going to help either.

Horrible raised an eyebrow for a moment, then smiled. "I'm sorry, go on." He nodded.

"I was saying, um, maybe we could get the city to donate the building to our cause. We would be able to provide 250 new beds, get people off the streets and into job training..."

Horrible suddenly lost focus and peered back toward the van, making sure he still had time.

"So they could...buy rocket packs, and...go to the moon, and...become florists..."

Adelia groaned. The man was obviously preoccupied with something else.

"You're not really interested in the homeless, are you?" Penny asked him.

Horrible turned around quickly, and said, "No, I am." Shrugging. "But they're...a symptom...you're treating a symptom, and the disease raises on,_ consuming_ the human race."

Adelia slowly raised an eyebrow as the man continued and Penny looked confused. "The fish rots from the head, as they say, so my thinking is why not _cut off_ the head?"

"Of the human race?" Penny asked.

Horrible looked to the side, thinking as he said, "It's not a...perfect metaphor, but i'm talking about an overhaul of the system. Putting the power in...different hands..."

Adelia's eyes widened slightly. Could he really be a villain? Was Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog meant to be_ reality?_

"Um, I'm all for that..." Penny said, grinning confusedly, then adding quickly, "This petition is about the building."

"I'd love to sign it." Horrible said, smiling.

"Thank you!" Penny laughed, giving him a pen and leaning close so he could sign one of the papers.

"Sorry, I-I come off, strong...?" Horrible sighed.

"But you signed." Penny said happily.

"Um, wouldn't want to turn my back on a fellow, uh...laundry...person..." Horrible said, blinking.

"Well, if we can't stick together, I don't-." Penny began, but was interrupted when the device in Horrible's hands began to beep and he quickly turned back to the van.

Being unusually perceptive, Adelia realized that he was looking at the van and glanced at it. What was he doing?

Then she saw a man walking to the back of the van with a large metal brief case that said, 'Wonderflonium: Do not bounce.' Do not bounce? What?

At that point, they completely lost his attention.

"I'll probably see you there..." Penny said, reluctantly turning away, irritated.

After they walked away, Horrible turned and began, "No, I will...i-." He rolled his eyes, realizing they had left, then looked back at the van. He sighed, walking to a small staircase that he hid behind.

"She _talked _to me!" He said, excitedly. He grinned for a moment, then groaned. "Why did she talk to me _now!?_" He looked back.

"Maybe I should..." He then saw the van and steeled himself, beginning to sing. Song's had always comforted him, giving him the strength he needed to continue.

-Start 'A Mans Gotta Do' from Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog-

"A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. You don't plan the plan if you can't follow through."

He picked up Elda and placed her on the raling as he ducked down. Rising up again he was suddenly dressed in his lab coat and costume. It felt real, it felt _right..._but strangely empty..."

"All that matters, taking matters, into your own hands. Soon I'll control everything..."

He pressed the forward button on the remote, knowing that the Wonderflonuim was in the van. The driver freaked, calling, "Stop, hey! HEY!"

"My wish is your command-!"

Suddenly there was a clanging sound as a man in a grey shirt with a yellow circle on it that held a Hammer pictured within it stood. The man was tall, handsome and muscular. He had dark cargo pants and big black gloves. The man rode on the roof like a surf board, grinning.

He called in a loud voice, "Stand back everyone, nothing here to see! Just imminant danger, in the middle of it me! Oh Captain Hammer's here, hair blowing in the breeze! The day needs my saving expertise!"

* * *

Annul snickered from atop the building. This was captain Hammer? He wouldn't of lasted a _second_ against_ Wesker_. The man was arrogant, and more full of himself than Wesker ever was! At least Wesker knew his limits, though he tricked himself into believing it was unimportant or he was just bored.

Annul's eyes widened as Hammer smashed in the cylindrical object on the car. That idiot was gonna _cause the car to crash!_ Someone could get _hurt!_

"A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do!" Hammer called, theatrically, as Horrible fiddled with his now mostly useless machine.

Hammer leaped off the car which was swerving wildly down the road and sang to a woman, "It seems destiny ends with me, saving you!"

Annul watched as the car turned, heading straight for Penny and Adelia. "That pain in the _ass! He's the DAISY!_" Annul spat, forcing one of his shadow tails up from the car's shadow. It shot into the cylinder fixing the wires so Horrible - who had noticed the impending doom of the girl of his dreams - could stop the car.

"The only doom that's looming is you loving me to death!" Hammer sang, jumping next to Penny and Adelia and pushing them-they flew back into a pile of garbage on the side of the street.

Adelia quickly got up, seething with anger, as one of the bags had ripped open, spilling onto her. She pulled a moldy banana peel off her head, making a face as she threw it to the ground. Annul leaped down next to her, in an uncontrollable fit of giggles. "GHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU!"

"So I'll give you a second, to catch your breath!" Hammer sang, as Horrible finally was able to stop the car, and it stopped right in front of Hammer's outstretched hands.

"WHAT THE _FUCK _WAS THAT!?" Adelia screamed. "YOU THREW US IN THE _TRASH!_"

"I was saving you!" Hammer said with a grin.

"No, the car stopped _BEFORE IT REACHED YOU!" _Adelia replied.

"You're mistaken." Hammer said, knocking twice on the car's hood.

"You-!"

Suddenly Horrible raced out toward Hammer, calling, "You _idiot!_"

Hammer turned and said, "Dr. Horrible, I should've _known_ you were behind this!"

"You almost _killed _them!" Horrible growled.

"I remember it differently." Hammer chuckled, sneering.

"If she-." Horrible began, before Hammer grabbed him by the throat.

"It's curtains for _you_ Dr. Horrible." Hammer said, sneering. "Lacey, gently wafting curtains."

Horrible gave a confused look and choked, "Wha?"

Slowly, Penny pushed bags of garbage off of her and began to sing, "Thank you Hammer Man, I don't think I can, explain how important it was that you stopped the van."

Hammer grinned, slamming Horrible's head against the hood as she stumbled and walked toward him.

"I would be splattered, I'd be crushed under debris!" Hammer smashed Horrible's head into the van a second time, and Adelia growled, "Hey! That's against the law, you know! He's already captured, you don't need to _kill _him!"

"Thank you sir for saving me!" Penny finished.

Adelia rolled her eyes and groaned as the Cat, Annul, continued to chuckle and Hammer threw Horrible aside and ignored him, switching his attention to the newest object of his affection.

"Don't worry about it a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do!"

"You came from above." Penny sang.

"Are you kidding?" Horrible asked.

"Seems destiny ends with me saving you!" Hammer sang.

"What heist were you watching!?" Horrible said angrily.

"I wonder what you're captain of." Penny sang.

"Stop _looking_ at her like that!" Horrible growled.

"When you're the best, you can't rest, what's the use?" Hammer continued.

"Did you notice that he threw you in the _garbage!?_" Horrible spat, getting into the back of the van.

"I did!" Adelia growled, glaring at hammer.

"My heart is beating like a drum!" Penny sang.

"There's _ass_ needs kicking, some ticking bomb to defuse!" Hammer sang.

"I stopped the van, the remote control was in my hand!" Horrible cried, looking through the van's front window.

"Must be in shock!" Penny sang.

"The only doom that's looming is you loving me to death!" Hammer sang as Penny sang, "Assuming I'm not loving you to death!"

"_Whatever!_" Horrible groaned, picking up the Wonderflonium.

Adelia saw him, but didn't say anything as he got out of the van, the perfect revenge for throwing her in the garbage.

Penny and Hammer sang in unison "So please give me a second, to catch my breath."

Horrible glanced back about halfway down the road and groaned, "_Balls!_"


	5. Evil is Rising

_Scene 5: Evil is Rising_

* * *

Adelia groaned, having finally managed to lock herself with the computer. Penny couldn't stop talking about her_ damn date_ with _Hammer_ later, and it irritated Adelia to _no end!_

She logged onto Dr. Horrible's blog, wondering what he wrote on the event, but all that was there was a video of the man staring blankly at the camera for about five minutes until he got up and turned it off. He was obviously disturbed by Penny's new relationship with Hammer.

To make things worse, the Damn Cat wouldn't stop pestering her about the garbage-.

"Ah, there you are Banana Girl. I could _smell_ you a mile away, Gyaha!" The Cat sneered, jumping onto the computer desk.

"Penny's neighbor has a _Doberman_, I_ hope_ your_ aware_ of that..." Adelia growled, her eyes casting a threatening glare.

"Your just pissy cause you got_ tossed with the trash!_" The Cat sneered. "I came to tell you That I'm gonna do a little _spy work_ on 'Billy'. Care to join me?"

"No." Adelia sighed. "Hammer and Penny are gonna eat at the Caring Hands shelter tonight, and if I don't want to starve I'm gonna have to join them..." She shuddered at the thought. "On second thought, maybe i'll just starve myself."

"No, you should go. A _growing girl_ needs her food, ghuhuhu. In any case, be careful. Hammer might get _ideas..._" The Cat growled.

Adelia blushed and realized that the Cat was right, this guy's brain was_ obviously_ in the gutter. When she had tried to warn Penny, the girl had just brushed it off, insisting that Adelia was wrong, that she had seen wrong when the car stopped, that-

-SLAM-

"GODDAMN IT, _WATCH IT_ YOU STUPID _BLONDE!_"

Adelia realized that she had slammed her hand onto the desk and onto the Cat's tail. The Cat pulled it's tail from under her hand and hissed, drawing it close. "Be careful, _jeez_, that _hurts..._"

With that the Cat leapt down angrily and bolted from the room...

* * *

Dr. Horrible stalked through the streets angrily in his casual clothes. How could things have gone so badly? Of course, he had stolen the Wonderflonium, but he had also introduced Penny to _Hammer!_"

-Start 'My Eyes' from Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog-

His emotions raged within him and he began to sing, "Any dolt with half a _brain,_ can see that human kind has gone _insane, _to the point where I don't know if I'll upset the Status Quo if I throw poison in the _Water Main!_"

He turned, finding himself next to the Caring Hands homeless shelter, a small, run down old building in need of a good paint job and structural engineer.

"Listen close to _everybody's heart,_ and hear that_ breaking sound! _Hopes and dreams are _shattering apart, _and _crashing to the ground!_"

He turned to look inside the window and see Penny and Captain Hammer talking with each other, with Adelia sitting silently, eating her soup.

"I _cannot believe my eyes!_" He cried, staring longingly through the window, "How the world's full of _filth_ and _Lies!_ But it's plain to see, _Evil_ inside of me," He began to walk backwards into the shadows as he sang, "is _on the rise!_"

* * *

Adelia sat, quickly eating her soup, trying her hardest to_ get away_. She couldn't _stand_ Captain Hammer. He was an arrogant, stupid _pig_ who was worth_ less than mud_ to her. She couldn't believe that Penny was actually _attracted_ to him!

Penny then began to sing. What the heck was up with this place and_ singing!_ Something about it made even _her_ want to sing! She made a mental note to ask the Cat about it later.

"Look around, we're living with the lost and found." As Penny gestured to look, Hammer plastered a fake smile on his face and looked around at the homeless people they were eating with. " Just when you feel you've almost drowned, you find yourself on solid ground and you believe there's good in everybody's heart, keep it safe and sound." Penny got up and began interacting with the people as she walked to get some napkins.

As she turned away, Hammer's smile faded for a moment and turned into a look of disgust, before Penny turned back and his fake grin returned.

"With hope, you can do your part, to turn a life around. I cannot believe my eyes, is the world finally growing wise?" A man began to interact with Hammer, trying to talk to Him, and Hammer responded with his fake smile. Meanwhile, Adelia noticed a man with an odd mustache take the place of the person dishing soup. He completely missed the bowl, pouring the soup back into the pot as he stared at Penny. It was Dr. Horrible!

Adelia inwardly groaned as Penny continued, "Cause it seems to me, some kind of harmony, is on the _rise!_"

"Please excuse me." Adelia said quickly, pushing away half a bowl of soup and leaving the table to walk out the door.

As she left the building, she finally gave into the urge to sing and hissed under her breath. "How can anybody say, that there's good in _everybody's_ heart? I see _darkness_ in the corners,_ creeping out_ into my soul and I feel that it's_ tearing me apart! Listen closely_ for my beating heart, can you hear a_ sound? _ The dark I feel is_ grinding_ up my heart, I'm _drowning in my doubt!_ I cannot believe my eyes, how the world can be _Black and White!_ But it's plain to me, that the _Darkness_ inside of me,_ is on the rise..._"

* * *

Annul sat perched atop the building and sighed, "So unsure of her own heart, and in that way she is so much like Master Zekk. I wonder, does she realize that her soul is a mix of Her father and her father's worst enemy...is that why she feels so much _turmoil?_"

He turned his attention back to the two in the building and curled up against the cold night...

* * *

The next day was sunny. Annul sat perched in a tree and Adelia stood under him. She wore all black and her blond hair was hidden under a black cloth wrapped around her head and draped over her sholders. Her father's old sunglasses lay perched before her eyes as the two watched Penny, Hammer, and Horrible. Dr. Horrible somehow managed to hide himself behind a fake bush watching the others on their date.

"Well, We definitely have a_ stalker_ on our hands, guhuhuhu!" Annul chuckled. Adelia groaned at the irony of the statement, as they were _stalking_ the _stalker._ The singing of Penny and Horrible began again overlapping, and yet Penny and Hammer didn't seem to notice Horrible, even though he had what appeared to be the worst disguise in the history of mankind!

"Anyone with half a brain, can spend their whole life howling in pain!"

"Take it slow, He looks at me and seems to know."

Penny and Hammer began to eat the frozen yogurt while sitting on a park bench as Horrible watched jealously, creeping behind them.

"That the dark is everywhere and Penny doesn't seem to care that soon the dark in me is all that will remain!"

"The things that I'm afraid to show, and suddenly I feel this glow and I believe"

Hammer looked disgusted, pulling close to penny as geese passed him.

Horrible stood on a bridge, watching Penny as she watched Hammer on a petal boat, speeding through the water.

"Listen close to everybody's heart, and hear that breaking sound!"

"There's good in everybody's heart, Keep it safe and sound!"

"Hopes and dreams are shattering apart, and crashing to the ground!"

"With hope, you can do your part, and turn a life around!"

* * *

The day had ended, though the Cat still stalked Horrible. He threw himself onto a brick wall. At the same moment, Penny leaned on a wall inside her house and they sang,

"I cannot believe my eyes, how the world's full of filth and lies!"

"I cannot believe my eyes, how the world's finally growing wise!"

"But it's plain to see, Evil inside of me,"

"And it's plain to see, Rapture inside of me,"

Then as one they sang, "Is on the Rise!"


	6. Hunting Hunters

_Scene 6: Hunting Hunters_

* * *

"I should have captured him,_ then and there..._" Lelouch growled to C.C.

It had been a few days since they had tried to capture Adelia and she had been spirited away by Annul, who was now _officially_ a traitor to the Organization.

"He seemed_ stronger_ than when we last saw him. Do you think he's regained his_ true_ body?" C.C. Asked.

"It's a_ definite_ possibility..." Lelouch sighed grimly.

"ZERO. This is Ripley." The view-screen switched on, and the intimidating face of Ellen Ripley, the Captain of the Damocles II, appeared on screen. She seemed hollow, and fierce, though by now Lelouch knew that she was just as human as he was..._figuratively_ speaking.

"Yes? What is it?" Lelouch asked, putting on his ZERO mask before turning on his side of the view-screen. Ripley knew who he was, but he couldn't let his image_ falter_, now could he?

"We've recaptured Adelia and Annul's D.N.A., and they've been detected in a new world, one we have only just discovered." Ripley said.

Why there? Was there something important happening? Or was the Damn Cat just amusing himself? Perhaps he took her there on purpose, to lead them to an uprising of evil? Either way, Annul had been followed by an Umbrella Agent, and Adelia had to be collected _immediately._

"Perhaps Ripley should go ahead, while we make our way there?" C.C. Offered. "There are others who can direct the Damocles, are there not?

Lelouch thought about her proposal. Ellen Ripley was one of the Senior members of the organization and was trying to gain the strength to revive her surrogate daughter, Newt. She would be one of the few members who knew Annul and wasn't busy. Naruto was busy with his duties as Hokage, and Lelouch as ZERO. L was dead, and Kari would bicker with Annul whenever she saw him. And C.C. was right, he himself could pilot the Damocles, should the need arise.

"So be it." Lelouch said. "Ellen Ripley, I want you to go to the world ahead of us and seek out the Umbrella Operative that followed Annul through. Once he is taken care of, you are to aprehend Annul Amity and Adelia Wesker.

Ripley gave a dark grin, her eyes glinting with anticipation like a predator on the hunt. "Yes_ sir._"

* * *

Ripley looked around the street that she now stood on after 'jumping' to the world in question. It was very different from the Earth where she came from. _Her_ Earth was a_ trash heap,_ polluted and destroyed by the humans that inhabited it.

She wasn't very inconspicuous, dressed in a black vest and pants with the Geass Sigil on her chest, her customized Black Knights uniform, but she really didn't care. If she wanted to hide, no one could find her.

She made her way across the town, unnoticed by all pedestrians but one, a man in black. As she passed, the man gave a dark sneer, and tipped his sunglasses...

* * *

"It is so dumb that we've been coming here so long and never spoke!" Penny said with a smile. She stood with Horrible (Billy) and Adelia.

Adelia felt a lot more comfortable around Horrible, he reminded her a bit of herself.

"I_ know_, all those months doing this _stunningly boring chore!_" Billy groaned.

"I'm a fan of laundry." Penny said, shrugging.

Adelia and Annul both chuckled as Billy looked slightly embarrassed and said, "_Psyche!_ I _love_ it!"

"The smell of fabric softener." Penny said.

"_Mmm._" Billy nodded.

"The feel of warm clothes in your hands."

"_So_ good!" Billy sighed.

Suddenly, Annul seemed irritated. "Quick, Adelia! Sunglasses on and_ duck down!_" He snapped.

Adelia did as told immediately and saw a woman with curly brown hair walk into the room. She had a predatory look in her eyes.

Luckily, Adelia had been in the next row over from Billy and Penny, so they didn't notice her abnormal behavior.

"Now, slowly make your way out the door." She glanced longingly at the clothes she had..._borrowed_ from a nearby store. "We'll come back later. You need to make sure that woman doesn't see you." Annul hissed quietly.

"Who is she...?" Adelia asked, following as ordered.

"She's one of the senior officers of the Black Knights." Annul hissed. "Ellen Ripley."

The woman looked strait ahead. As she searched, rather than look around, she seemed to sniff the air.

Just as they were walking out, she turned with a predatory grin.

"_RUN! RUN FROM THE ALIEN BITCH!_" Annul laughed, bolting.

Adelia raced after him, and Ripley followed in suit.

"And of course she runs ten times _faster _than me!" Adelia spat as Ripley quickly began to catch up.

Should she take the Wesker Serum? How could she escape?

"No, this is _my_ target." A man's voice hissed.

A cloaked Umbrella agent appeared out of thin air, letting Adelia pass him as he cocked a large gun...

* * *

Billy lifted up a bag and pulled out two bowls of frozen yogurt. "Hey, this is weird. I ordered one frozen yogurt...and they gave me two, you don't happen to like frozen yogurt do you?"

Of course, he _had_ ordered 2 and already knew that she _loved_ frozen yogurt...

"I love it!" Penny said.

Billy grinned. "You're _kidding, _what a _crazyrandomhappenstance!_ Here!"

"Thank you!" Penny said.

Billy handed her one of the bowls, then pulled himself up and sat on his washer. "So how was your weekend? Did you spend the whole time, hunting...wild signatures?"

"Um...actually, I went on a _date._" Penny said, smiling.

Billy grinned. "Get right out of town, hows that?"

"Unexpected." Penny said. "He's a...really good looking guy, and I thought he was kind of cheesy at first-."

"Trust your instincts." Billy said quickly.

"But, he turned out to be _totally sweet._" Penny added.

Billy got a confused look on his face as Penny continued, "Sometimes people are layered like that. There's something totally different _underneath_ than what's on the_ surface._"

Billy stared at her for a moment, then said, "And sometimes there's a third, even _deeper_...level...and that one is the same as the top, _surface_ one." Nodding as Penny looked increasingly confused.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Like with pie." Billy said. "So, you gonna see him again?"

Penny looked deep in thought for a moment, then said, "I think I will!"

"Huh." Billy said, giving a fake smile as he nodded.

Penny looked to the side and her smile disappeared. "Billy?"

"Yeah?"

"You're driving the spork into your leg."

He looked down. "So I am." He grinned. "_Hilarious!_"

Penny chuckled, confusedly, as Billy half laughed, half cried.

* * *

"Vector..." Ripley hissed, still grinning.

"So your_ remember..._" Vector chuckled.

They had met when Wesker tried to kidnap Ripley, as a test subject. He had ended up taking a Pokemon trainer named Grey Clif instead. Grey was _still_ missing, after all these years...

"So _you're_ the worm they have watching Adelia." Ripley hissed.

"It doesn't work on us you know." Vector chuckled, "The Wesker Serum. Mostly, it_ kills_ those who inject themselves. Only a few survive. But my training is _more than enough _to beat _you!_"

Vector charged at Ripley, firing.

"Hold on! _I'm_ the HERO here!" Suddenly, Captain Hammer slammed into the ground between the two, punching Vector back. "And _you_ two are _disturbing the peace!_"

"Pain in the ass decides to be the hero and ends up _thwarting_ the hero!" Ripley spat under her breath. "_Stupid human!_"

She ducked under Hammer's fist heading straight toward Vector as she pulled out a knife and cut deep into her arm. She then snapped her arm, sending her blood flying toward Vector. He screamed in pain as the acid blood landed on his arm, burning into his flesh.

He disappeared, his cloak changing colors and allowing him to escape.

"_Not_ so fast!" Hammer called as Ripley turned to walk away.

She glanced back over her shoulder. "I don't want to hurt you." She hissed.

"So, what manner of Villain are _you?_" Hammer called. They'd attracted a crowd.

"I am a member of the _Black Knights._" Ripley said. "We of the Black Knights fight for _justice and peace_ throughout the world. I have no quarrel with you."

"_A likely story._" Hammer said, grinning. "And I'm sure I'm not _devilously handsome_ as well, Hahaha!"

"It's people like _you_ who are even _worse_ than the villains." Ripley snarled. "You idiots would destroy the world _from the inside out_, and not even _realize_ it! You...your kind is not even _worth_ my time..."

Ripley surprised them by leaping up onto the wall and climbing up, disappearing from view atop the building. Though hammer searched the rest of the day, he could not find the strange woman...


	7. A Failed Operation

_Scene 7: A Failed Operation_

* * *

"Hmm? Dr. Horrible again? I_ suppose_ we should keep watch of his actions." The Cat walked into the computer room, where Adelia sat and logged on to Dr. Horrible's blog, having subscribed so she could hear of changes.

"Alright, the wait is _over!_" Dr. Horrible said excitedly. He pointed at a large gun-shaped weapon. "This my friends, is my Freeze-Ray! Which, with the addition of the Wonderflonium which I obtained in my famously successful heist last week, I say successful in that I achieved my objective. It was _less _successful in that I inadvertantly introduced my nemesis tho the _girl of my dreams_, and now he's _taking her out on dates_, and they're probably going to _french kiss, _or something..." He began to looked to the side. "She called him..._sweet?_ How is he _sweet...?_"

He was silent for a moment, then suddenly saw the Freeze-Ray out of the corner of his eye.

"_Right! Freeze-Ray!_" He said, shaken out of his thoughts and pointing at the contraption that was behind him, attached to some kind of stand. "So, as of tonight I am _in the Evil League of Evil_ if all goes according to plan, which it will, because I hold a _PHD in HORRIBLENESS! _See you at the aftermath, Peace!" He called, holding up his gloved hand in the peace sign.

He then looked at his hand, and quickly said, "But not _literally..._" He then settled for just turning the camera off.

Adelia sighed. "So...who are the Black Knights, exactly?"

The Cat looked at her. "They are Knights who fight for Justice and Peace throughout the worlds."

"And you are_ not_ a member?" Adelia asked.

"I_ was._" The Cat chuckled. "But when our leader, the man who taught me _everything_ I know about fighting for Justice, was killed by a _traitor..._"

"Who? Lelouch?" Adelia asked.

"No, Lelouch was loyal to the end." The Cat sighed. "The traitor's name was _Albert Wesker_, your_ father._"

"M-my...so why did you_ help_ me?" Adelia asked, gazing at him critically.

"Master Zekk always said to let bygones be bygones. And anyways,_ you_ are not responsible for your_ father's_ sins. I simply want to make sure that you don't make the same mistakes_ he_ did."

"So _you're_ here to control me_ too?_" Adelia spat.

"No, do _not_ misunderstand." The Cat hissed. "_I'm_ here as _support._ I will simply give you my opinion, no _more_ and no_ less._ Unless you_ ask_ for help of course. You are your _own_ master, I simply wish to act as a..._good influence._"

They were quiet for a moment, then Adelia asked, "So why did you_ really_ leave the Black Knights?"

"I felt your presence..." The Cat sighed, saying nothing more.

"...should we go to Dr. Horrible's debut?" Adelia asked.

"You know where he's going?" The Cat asked.

"The dedication to the Superhero Memorial Bridge is tonight." Adelia said. "He'll be there, I'm_ sure_ of it."

Annul grinned. The girls instincts were good, _very_ good.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" He asked, padding to the door.

"Wait, one more question." Adelia said.

"_Yes?_"

"Are you..._really_ a ghost?"

"Pfft, _GYAHAHAHAHAHA!_ Of _course_, whad'ya think I was actually a _cat!_"

The Cat then walked out of the room.

* * *

"Well. We all know why we're here. The dedication of this bridge to those courageous heroes that have fallen while defending us."

The mayor droned on and on, causing Adelia to groan.

"You sure he'll be here _Banana Girl?_" Annul chuckled.

"You've sure got a lot to say, for someone who always has a mouth full of _yarn!_" Adelia snapped.

Annul hissed, baring his fangs, "_Why you little-_"

"Shut up. Look over there!" Adelia said, quickly, pointing.

Dr. Horrible stood on the road behind his Freeze-Ray, and Adelia sighed deeply in annoyance as Horrible tried his hand at an evil laugh.

"MWOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAaa -COUGH-!"

Adelia groaned. Somehow, she didn't think this 'Bad Horse' that Horrible had spoken of on his blog would be all that impressed.

"All you misguided people, your hope is_ gone_ now! I, _Dr. Horrible_, am going to - ...is that a _car?_"

A large car flew through the air and grazed Dr. Horrible's head, giving him a nasty bruise.

"Dr. Horrible, we've been_ waiting_ for you!"

"Tsk, it's that pain in the _ass._" Adelia hissed. "He threw a _car!?_"

Suddenly, Adelia raced off into the crowd. "_H-hey! Adelia!? Where the hell are you going!_" Annul snapped.

It was too late. She had disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Adelia angrily pushed her way through the crowd. Dr. Horrible was just like her. Unrecognized for his genius, the way he was treated had_ forced_ him to become a villain. It was time for her to step in.

She pulled the hood of her black sweatshirt over her head and made sure it covered her face. She put her father's sunglasses over her eyes and grinned. It was time to make an exit. After all, hadn't that man Lelouch told her that showing the impossible would 'earn her trust'?

* * *

Dr. Horrible was surrounded by police and Hammer.

"How! How did you _know!_" Horrible snarled

"Your blog." Hammer laughed. "You know, you really are pathetic, nothing compared to a hero like _me!_"

Suddenly, something flew down and hit Horrible in the head.

"_Ow!_" He complained. Looking down to see what had hit him. There was a rock lying at his feet with a piece of paper tied to it. Written on the paper was a single phrase.

* * *

Are you ready to run? -A. Wesker

* * *

"A...Wesker?" Horrible whispered, raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly, something flew through the air and hit one of the police officers in the head. The small metal sphere burst with gas.

Many more spheres flew toward the group, engulfing a surprised Dr. Horrible in a deep, un-pierceble gas.

Suddenly a figure shot through the gas and grabbed Dr. Horrible's arms, pulling him. "Come on, what the _hell_ are you waiting for!?" The figure hissed, pulling him through the gas.

The figure pulled him out, tossing a rock behind them as they continued to run...

* * *

Annul hissed, slinking forward to the police. Hammer had taken off after Dr. Horrible and the one who had helped him..._where the hell was Adelia-_.

"Hey, Boulertan, look at this!" A man called, lifting up a rock with a paper tied to it.

The man read off the message after ripping it off.

* * *

"Your society will be destroyed if you continue as is. Your trust in fools like _Captain Hammer_ will be the death of you. Hundreds will cry in _agony_ because of your mistakes. Make wise choices, and_ LOSE THE HAMMER._" -A. Wesker

* * *

"Aww no, she _wouldn't!_" Annul laughed out loud, not caring that the bystanders were taking notice of the talking cat. "GYAHAHAHAHA! Wear it out, blondie, work it out of your system...before we're forced to be enemies, ghuhuhuhuhuhu..."

The Cat seemed to disappear, leaving the watchers staring at an empty space, unsure of where he'd gone...

* * *

"So, what happened to the Freeze-Ray, Dr. Horrible?" Adelia asked, throwing her voice slightly to sound more like Bertha. Though she _hated_ the woman, she had to admit that her voice scared the_ crap_ out of most people.

"How do you know...ah, you follow my Blog!" Dr. Horrible coughed, looking slightly embarrassed. "It, ah, seems that it needed a little bit longer to warm up...so, who are you, exactly?"

Dr. Horrible was a bit giddy. He had been afraid that he was going to get the crap beat out of him by Captain Hammer...Again.

"I am one who will help _change_ this rotten world..." Adelia said quietly. "And if need be...I will rid the world of those who are _unworthy..._"

"You have no idea how much you sound like your _father._"

Adelia quickly turned to see a green haired girl that was a bit older than her with bright red eyes glide elegantly out of the shadows. The girl wore a black dress that was torn up the leg with dark violet jeans underneath. She also had a multicolored bracelet on her right arm and a black one in a wing-like pattern on her left, with a large walking stick strapped onto her back. She had an emotionless gaze on her face. Adelia felt a pang of recognition, but she wasn't sure where she had seen the girl...

"Did _Umbrella_ send you for me?" Adelia growled. "Or the _Black Knights?_"

Dr. Horrible looked back and forth between the two, confusion and irritation etching itself onto his face.

"Neither." The girl replied. "I am like you, a Rogue to the Black Knights, and an enemy to Umbrella. Traveling by the order of my father, I'll be leaving this place tonight."

Suddenly, the Bat on Dr. Horrible's shoulder flew toward the girl, who stretched her arm out in front of her for it to land.

"Oh, Hello Auntie Elda." The girl said, cracking a small, pleasant smile.

The bat squeaked and Adelia raised an eyebrow. Auntie Elda?

"Come now, I know you can speak. _All_ ghosts can."

* * *

_"I am a ghost."_

* * *

The Cat's words came back to her. Could this bat, this 'Elda', be affiliated with him?

"Hmm...Perhaps I was mistaken." The girl sighed, scratching the underside of the bat's neck softly. It seemed to like the feeling.

"Why are you here?" Dr. Horrible asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To stop _him._" The girl replied, her apathetic demeanor returning.

"Huh?" Adelia and Dr. Horrible turned to see Captain Hammer running toward them.

"YOU CAN'T GET AWAY! _I'M_ THE HERO HERE, AND THERE'S _ASS_ THAT NEEDS _KICKING!_" Hammer roared.

"_Hammer!_" Adelia groaned in annoyance.

"Go on ahead, he's _easy pickings..._" The green haired girl said, her pleasant smile returning, and giving Adelia a chill. She was smiling pleasantly on the outside, but Adelia knew she was thinking of how to fight, or maybe even kill Hammer.

"Wait, first I want to know your name. Who _are_ you?" Adelia asked.

"Ask the Cat." the girl said as Elda flew up and back to Dr. Horrible. The girl shifted her other arm and Adelia realized that what she had thought was a black bracelet was actually a large bat with no legs and a rat-like tail clinging to the girls arm. The bat climbed down to her hand as she whispered under her breath, "Lucif, Scythe."

The bat suddenly sprouted, transforming into a large Grim Reaper style scythe with a blade like a bat wing. "Have a good evening Ms. Wesker, Mr. Horrible...it was a _pleasure_ to meet you!"

She shot past them in a black and violet blur and Dr. Horrible called, "It's _DR._ HORRIBLE! I HAVE A _PHD_ IN _HORRIBLENESS!_"

Adelia rolled her eyes and hissed, "Let's move Doc."

* * *

"Funny, I've been watching her this whole time and she never noticed me." The green haired girl mused to herself as she neared Hammer, slowing down. "I've been trailing her as a classmate since her Jr. High, when Father first discovered her existence."

As Hammer raced toward her she ducked under him and caught his legs on her own, tripping him to the ground as she rolled out of his reach and stood tall.

She lifted the scythe up and propped it over her shoulders as she said, "I've been watching _you_ as well, Mr. Hammer. _You_ are a _very vulgar man._"

"Hold it!_ I_ am the hero here!" Hammer called, grinning.

A small, eerily pleasant smirk cracked the girl's face as she brought the scythe around so that the end was raised into the air and the blade was near the ground.

"From a certain perspective, _everyone_ believes that they are right and _no one_ will admit that they are wrong. Do you think that it's _good_ to be strong, or_ bad_ to be weak? There are so many different _perspectives..._" her smirk widened a bit and her eyes narrowed. "Even more than there are ways that I can _kill_ you..."

"Then why kill in the first place?" A soft voice came.

The green haired girl turned to see Penny walking down the road, shaking. In fear? Excitement?

The girl wondered, did she not see the man's arrogance? Or perhaps Penny had some misguided belief that she could change him. That was wrong. Not everyone could be saved, and certainly not _this_ vile man who saw woman as no more than _objects._

"To destroy the world, the mindset. Me and my predecessors may not agree on _everything_, but we all agree that _extreme measures_ are_ necessary_ to change the world." The green haired girl replied.

"Extreme measures? But why _killing!_ There's _always_ another way..." Penny said, moving in front of Hammer. "There will _always_ be a _brand new day._"

The girl glanced past them to see Adelia and Horrible finally leave.

"Death is_ necessary._ _Everyone_ will_ inevitably die._" The girl replied, tipping her head to the side in a confused manner, though her face was void of emotion. "Why prolong the wait for those who _obviously hate_ this world?"

The girl's pleasant smile returned. "Though I _do_ understand where you're coming from. It _would_ be nice if we could achieve our goals _without_ killing...but sometimes, we _can't._"

"No, we _can-_." Penny began, with there was a sudden gust of wind and the girl was standing beside her, the blade of her scythe pressed onto Penny's throat.

Hammer's eyes widened, as he prepared to charge at the girl.

"You do_ not_ know _my world._ Your mind is _virgin_, and _childish._ You know not the_ sins_ of the world." The girl hissed. She glared toward Penny for a moment, then seemed to look past her. Her eyes widened.

"_...Monica...!_"

Out of the corner of her eyes Penny saw the silhouette of a small, lithe woman. Light violet electricity ran through the figure, making it look like a ghost. A dark grin spread across the entities face as it said in a seductive voice, "Come catch me Lucia...if you _can,_ that is..."

Penny screamed as 'Lucia' pushed her roughly aside and flew past her with an unearthly scream of rage, following the figure of 'Monica' through a black portal that appeared out of nowhere...


	8. Song of Pain

_Scene 8: Song of Pain_

* * *

"Hold on, aren't you forgetting something?" -Annul

"Huh? No! C'mon, let's get on to the story!" -Me

"Look back to the last few scenes..." -Annul

"...Aww Crap! No disclaimers! and No author's notes! GAAAAHHH!" -Me

"No shit, sherlock." -Annul

"Uh, ah...from now on, just assume that most these characters don't belong to me! Just Annul, Adelia, and a few other O.C.'s. Please don't call the police on me DX" -Me

"Pft, Coward." -Annul

"_SHUT IT!_ Oh, and Please, please, PLEASE review! I never get any reviews DX Makes me wanna cry!" -Me

"Jeez, You sould like a little $&#% ." -Annul

"_EXCUSE ME!?_" -Me

"And without any further ado..." -Annul

"_HEY, I'M NOT DONE WITH YO-_" -Me

* * *

_Scene 8: Song of Pain_

* * *

Lucia was catapulted out of the portal and immediately burned with pain as a hand struck her face and she flew back.

"I really didn't think you'd be stupid enough to follow me. I suppose I was wrong." Monica chuckled, the dark ghastly mass rippling as her eyes narrowed.

"I won't lose to you Monica, I know you-."

Lucia was interrupted by Monica's laugh, "Hmhmhmhaha! I know all of your secrets and fears. Lucia, I know your _deepest desires._ I know your temptations_ inside out._ Like that Ghoul, what was his name? Efi Meldick?"

"_ELI MELDEK!_" Lucia snapped. Her face contorted with a primal rage that it had never held before, her lips curled back to reveal her fangs in an angry snarl.

"I'm sorry that you never realized that love is a curse, Lucia. It really is, especially love with a human. I hope I can help make it up to you by telling you how amazing it felt to _tear his throat out._ Oh yes, and your mother was _human, _wasn't she? That explains it, _half breed!_"

"I find your argument is an exemplary _waste of time._ Capture her or kill her, Ms. Bloodriver, or_ I'll_ do it_ for you._"

Lucia's eyes widened as a figure ravaged with age walked out of the shadows. The sneer clearly recognizable.

"Wesker..." Lucia gasped, "But you're-."

The elderly version of Albert Wesker chuckled. "Sealed? You foolish mortal, surely you didn't think he was able to seal _all _of us!"

"Us...?" Lucia hissed, turning slightly as she heard a crack.

She looked around the landscape and realized that they were in an abandoned Umbrella laboratory, and...there were _WESKERS! Plural! _

Though they each seemed to be different, they were all recognizable as Wesker.

There was a young child version of Wesker who seemed to gaze uncaringly in her direction, a youthful female version of Wesker who was about seventeen, A mirror image of Wesker with a darker color of hair, and more coming from the halls.

The 'old' Wesker ran his hand through his slicked back white hair. "You must be Lucia Amity. We've been expecting you."

That wasn't original at all. At the risk of using another boring, overused phrase, Lucia asked, "What _are_ you?"

"We are pieces of Wesker's soul." The old Wesker snarled, "We escaped your leaders sealing."

Lucia's eyes narrowed. This could get tricky. How the hell was she going to get out of here.

"I am perfectly capable of killing her myself..." Monica chuckled. "But I really don't think _you_ are."

The Old Wesker narrowed his eyes. "You'll regret that my lady...Feelen, take care of her. We'll show this woman that we have _the right to be a god!_"

The child Wesker stood up and walked toward Lucia. A child!? She didn't want to fight a child!

"Do you know where my mother is...?" The boy asked.

Lucia felt sorrow for the boy. She had no idea...never even thought of what Wesker's childhood had been like.

"Too scared to fight me yourself?" Lucia asked, casting a now emotionless gaze at the old Wesker.

"Feelen, _Kill her!_ We'll take you to mother." The old man spat.

The tears flowed from the child's eyes. "m...mother..."

Lucia's eyes flashed red. What was this protectiveness she felt? This 'Feelen' was a child version of one of her greatest enemies, and yet...yet...she felt that he needed to be protected.

He didn't commit Wesker's Crimes.

She pulled out a violin, one that had been tied to her back under the Staff.

Monica chuckled. "You'd better hurry, before she starts playing, keheheh..."

"What do you mean?" The old Wesker asked.

Lucia began to stroke the strings of the violin with the bow, playing a high pitched tune. Though the music was eerie and was a very beautiful tone, the others in the room almost immediately felt a sharp pain in their skulls. It was so bad that they couldn't move, they fell to their knees. The only ones unaffected by the tune were Lucia herself, Monica, and Feelen.

"W-what! This isn't _possible! What are you DOING!_" The old Wesker screamed.

"This is the Song of Pain." Lucia whispered, stepping back from the man. As she played, she focused on her anger. To her, from her, there was a _power _in music...She could use music to maim, even kill others, though she couldn't focus enough to do any real damage with a large amount of people, making her ability virtually useless in life or death combat. The Wesker's ears began to bleed as Monica watched the girl run away with the young Wesker, pulling him after her.

Suddenly, three masked figures surrounded Monica. One with a pumpkin-like mask, one in a skull-like mask, and the final in a mouthless devil mask.

"Shall we kill her?" The one in the devil mask hissed.

"No. Let her run..." Monica sighed melodically. "She'll die soon enough..."

* * *

Authors Note:

Any thoughts? Hmm? Comments?...Please?

In case Lucia's Violin confused you, she can play certain tones to give the effects to others (for example, the headaches)


	9. The Clif Legacy

AN:

"I feel the need to explain, just in case, cause I never finished my other fan fictions." -Me

"Explain away, dumnuts." -Annul

-Glare- -Me

-Stare- -Annul

"-Sigh- Grey Clif was my Pokemon Trainer O.C., who was involved with the Darke Knights. His parents were murdered by Albert Wesker, and he was forced to leave his month old sister in the care of his hometown. He planned to come back for her, but was captured by Wesker in the last story and has yet to be found. Oh, and Ariana is an O.C. Lucario that was trained by Mew Two. Ok, thats good for now. Here we go!"

* * *

_Scene 9: The Clif Legacy_

* * *

As her eyes opened, she sighed, awakening to another dismal day in Teref - a virtually unknown town in the middle of nowhere. If there was anywhere in the world that was as virtually unknown as the rarest Legendary Pokemon, it was this town.

Gina Clif slowly got up out of her bed, in a small one room 'apartment'. It was cozy enough. Before they'd gone out of business, the island used to be a gigantic Pokemon Zoo, with virtually every species of Pokemon. However, the Pokemon were treated poorly and a boy named Grey Clif, the elder brother that she had never met, had forced them to shut down. The apartments were a series of formerly elegant hotel rooms that were now rented out to the inhabitants, Teref town had still been under development when the Zoo had shut down, which is why it was so small.

Gina Yawned and looked to the old mirror on her wall, running her hands through her naturally dark grey hair. The seventeen year old quickly put on a pair of black jeans with a violet skirt over it and a black shirt with a white button up shirt over it. She rubbed her grey colored eyes yawning again as there was a knock on her door.

"Hey Gina, come on out!"

Gina looked at the clock and groaned, he was gonna miss it _AGAIN!_

"Ren, you're supposed to be _at the professors place!_" She groaned, as she opened the door.

"Hey, I told you, I'm not going till you go. Next year you'll legally be able to go out on your own, right? I'll go then." the orange haired boy sighed, "Let's go see-."

Gina grabbed Ren's arm and pulled him out, closing the door and hearing it automatically click locked. "We're going to The Professor's place. I'll go with you, ok? I can leave I just can't have a Pokemon yet."

Things were different on the island than back in the mainland. People liked the fact that it was nice and quiet, and so they didn't want any accidents to occur. Parent permission was needed for anyone under 18 to actually own a Pokemon, and Gina's parents had died only a few months after her birth.

Her brother Grey Clif was a member of the Darke knights, an organization that supposedly traveled from 'world to world' trying to keep each world peaceful and just. 16 years ago, before Grey had even had a chance to meet her, all connections with the organization completely disappeared. Ash Ketchum, Brock, Misty, Dawn, May, The Pokemon Professors, and Ariana, all reported no further contact from her brother, the Darke Knights, or their enemies. One could only guess that they must have either destroyed each other, or were lost within a distant maze of space and time.

"But-." Ren began, but he was interrupted, "We can fly back in a year, when I can get my Pokemon. I _have _to get out of this town! I _have _ to find something, _anything_ that will lead to my brother!"

"...ok, lets go." Ren said.

Many people questioned why Ren was waiting for Gina to start their journey together. There were many theories about them being in some kind of relationship together, rumors. But in reality, it was as simple as this. They had been best friends since grade school. He knew of her situation and had wanted her to know that she wasn't alone, she had a friend.

Gina quickly led the way to the Professor's laboratory, walking briskly out of the building with Ren following closely, not wanting to be late to his own party.

Gina pushed the door open and held it for Ren.

"Oh, are you here for you Pokemon?" A woman who looked a bit older than Professor Oak came out. Professor Lina had been a Pokemon expert working for the Pokemon Zoo that was here before, though she disagreed with what they did to the Pokemon. She had helped Grey Clif bring them down.

"Yes Professor Lina." Gina said. "I've finally talked Ren into starting his journey."

"You know, Personally..." Professor Lina said, pressing a button on a circular panel in the center of the room. "I think that this 'needing parent permission' thing is a load of horse-shit, but it's the law. Unfortunately you have to get your starter Pokemon from your hometown, so Gina won't be able to get one from the mainland either."

"It's fine..." Gina said quietly. "As long as I have a chance of finding Grey, I don't need it..."

The room was silent for a moment, then three poke balls rose up from the panel. One had a Fire symbol under it, One Water, and one Grass.

"Of these three Pokemon, Which will you pick?" Professor Lina asked. "The Grass Pokemon, Komora, the Water Pokemon, Mosara, or the Fire Pokemon, Rexa?

This was a result of what had been done in the Pokemon Zoo run by the Umbrella Corporation. Genetic experiments to create new, 'rare' Pokemon. Komora, a grass type, was the Komodo Dragon Pokemon. Mosara, a water type, was the Mosasaurus type Pokemon. And Rexa, a fire type, was the Tyrannosaurus Rex Pokemon.

After a moment of thought, Ren picked up the Pokeball with the Grass symbol near it. He grinned and said, "I'll choose, Komora!"

Gina chuckled. She would've chosen Mosara, so her Pokemon would've been weak to his.

Ren pressed the button on the sphere, enlarging it and releasing the Pokemon within.

The Reptilian creature was about a foot tall and five feet long. It had large amber eyes and pebbly brown skin with a dark green belly.

"Koma Koma, Komora!" The creature called, looking up at it's new owner.

Ren rubbed the back of it's neck and it leaned into his hand contently. "I think I'll call her Kiima."

Gina wasn't surprised that Ren could tell the Komora was a female. He had studied long and hard trying to decide which one he should choose as his partner, and she had alongside him.

"You'd better tell your mother that you're leaving." Lina said, smiling at Ren. She turned to Gina and said, "You should probably pack your things. I doubt they'll leave the room alone once your gone."

"Yeah..." Gina sighed. "I'll go do that. I'll meet you at the ferry Ren."

"See you there!" Ren called, racing off to his house...

* * *

AN:

Hiya! Please please please please PLEASE review! Bye XD


	10. Pretender

_Hiya there! So, I know it's been a while...(Please, don't hurt me) Im gonna try and throw out as much as i can in as little time as i can because I have the rough drafts of about 40 chapters done here, eheheh...anyways. From now on, If i add a character I didn't create it, I'll note it on the bottom of the page. Just fyi. Enjoy!_

* * *

_Scene 10: Pretender_

"Hello there!"

The voice had a boyish tone, though it was lower like a man's. Gina turned quickly, her things packed in a bag on her back.

The man was cloaked and looking the other way. His black cloak covered his whole body, the hood drawn over his head.

"So you're heading out on a journey eh?"

"Um...yeah, I suppose so...? Who are you?" Gina Replied

"Ah, you can call me Jack, Jack Skellington."

Gina raised an eyebrow.

_Skellington?_

The man offered a gloved hand for a handshake. His face was impossible to see in the shadow of his hood.

She took the hand, but it didn't feel..._human._ The fingers were much to slender and hard...as if he had no flesh...

She looked closely into the hood, and gasped as she realized that she could barely make out an empty skull.

_Jack Skellington_. No, it must be a figment of her imagination, but...she had heard that name before.

"You're a member of the Darke Knights!" she called.

"Who, me?" Jack asked, pointing at himself. "Oh, no no no! I'm with Annul!"

_Annul? Wasn't he the Darke Knight's second in command?_

"In any case, I was wondering if you knew where I could find Professor Lina. You see, I'm fairly lost and would like to speak either to Professor Oak or Ash Ketchum, in person."

"I could take you to her lab...?" Gina offered.

By now she was absolutely sure that the skeletal structure must have been a figment of her imagination.

"Oh, no! You get going on your Journey! Just point in the general direction and I'll find it, Miss...?"

"Gina. Gina Clif." Gina introduced herself.

"Clif!...oh dear..." Jack mumbled to himself.

"Before I go...could you tell me what happened to my brother?" Gina asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't know..." Jack said quickly. "I lost contact with the Darke Knights about 16 years ago, same as you..."

Gina frowned. How could he know that they had lost contact 16 years ago as well? And how did he know that she was talking about the Darke Knights?

"It's this way right? I wonder if we'll meet again..."

Gina sighed and turned, racing quickly toward the front gates in excitement. She was finally leaving this stupid town, they'd stopped her from searching for her brother for so long, but now...

_ What the...?_

To her surprise, there was a small group of people waiting for her.

"We cannot allow you to leave Gina, you're not the proper age." An elderly man said. He was the Mayor figure of the town. Oden Magnar.

Gina groaned. Ever since the Umbrella Corporation had experimented on Pokemon here, the governing had become so _strict, _or so she'd heard. "I _am_ leaving. I can't wait any longer! I have to go find Grey!"

"We cannot allow you to-."

"Please, allow me to vouch for her brother, whom would be her legal Guardian at this point."

Jack strode toward the group almost majestically in his cloak.

"Who are you?" The Elder asked.

"Jack, Jack Skellington." He said quickly. "I was once involved with a group known as the Darke Knights, a good friend of Grey Cliff's.

"How do we know your telling us the truth?" The Elder laughed.

A mischievous air surrounded Jack as his dark grin suddenly glinted from under his hood. "There is only one Pumpkin King, and I am He!"

Jack Skellington the 'Pumpkin King' tore off his cloak and extended his hand, fingers curled in a crushing motion.

He wore a tailed black pinstripe suit. He had no skin or flesh, he was a brittle, almost cartoonish skeleton with a wicked grin.  
The Elder stepped back in surprise, as did Gina. What should she do? He said he was involved with the Darke Knights...

"ARCANINE, FLAMETHROWER!" The Elder called, tossing a poke ball in fear. The large, magestic, dog-like Pokemon that appeared from it roared searing hot flames at the Pumpkin King.

Jack laughed with glee as he swiped his arm to the side. The flames followed the motion and formed a sphere above his hand.

"I'll be responsible for her." Jack called. "I too am searching for the Darke Knights, as it seems that evil is rising once again..."

"Evil?" Gina asked, ignoring the elder as she moved forward to talk to Jack.

"I can sense it in the air, stronger even than the one they called Wesker..." Jack sighed, his skull bending down in a sad face. "I fear that there is a terrible danger coming to this world."

"Gina!" it was Ren, racing from his house. "What? What the heck is that!?"

"Time to go kids." Jack chuckled. "I fear that staying much longer will mean capture..."

"Got that right, 'Pumpkin King'" A female voice chuckled.

There were two women behind them.

The first had beautiful, auburn colored hair that glinted in the sunlight. She wore a dark abnd seductive smirk under blood-red eyes.

The other was young - in her teens - dressed in an orange harlequin costume that covered her hair. A metal Pumpkin shaped mask covering her mouth and nose. The Pumpkin one had a large double sided scythe on her back with a pumpkin on each end.

The remark had come from the Pumpkin woman, who chuckled, "May I kill them Monica?"

Monica Bloodriver glanced between the group of people and her servant and said with a coy smirk, "They are human, aren't they? Do what you wish, Ripper."

'Ripper' removed the scythe from her back and a grin was clearly visible in her eyes. "_Certainly._.."

Jack grinned. "Well then, let's see whose better, the Pumpkin King or a phony, eh? Gina, I'm sorry that I won't be able to accompany you."

Gina took that as her cue to leave and quickly grabbed Ren's arm, dragging him past the shocked townspeople and into the ferry docks...

* * *

Jack Skellington - A Nightmare Before Christmas


End file.
